


Falkreath Fun

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonian - Freeform, F/M, Falkreath, Khajiit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality





	Falkreath Fun

It was a beautiful day in falkreath as i rode our spriggan with Derkeethus through the woods, her vibrant green glow carrying us deep into the forest as we came upon a small clearing in the dense nordic foliage, i helped my husband descend our magical mount as i held his hand and approached the sacred spot in my favorite part of the woods, our spriggan settling into the pool to relax as she watched us.

A tall, wide figure of Kynes own lust waiting for us at the other end of a clear pool, his white eyes following us all the way as i watched his huge spotted chest, a sting of intense desire shooting through my clit as i saw how his huge length stood up for us, my strong paw squeezing my green lizards hand tightly as i looked up into his eyes for a moment, their wide and green depths looking back at me with trust and love, i raised myself up on my toes to kiss him quickly on the lips, whispering over the gentle sorl of the clearing;  
"Come, let me show you him."

My husband nodded lightly as he turned to stare at the massive minotaur waiting for us, i kept his fingers tightly entwined with mine as we neared the forest spirit, my crotch practically soaked from the sheer potency of his presence, i led my lizard to kneel in front of the bull faced man, his enormous girth throbbing between our heads as i shivered in anticipation, my eyes locked on his heavy balls as i moved his veiny shaft over to point at my husbands lips, a single word escaping my own as i caressed the back of his hand;  
"Suck!"

I watched as Derkeethus stared up at the avatar of Kynes masculine lust, his eyes tracing the perfect chest and abs on display for him, eventually looking all the way down to his tip, keeping his free hand on his thigh as he leaned forward, opening his beautiful mouth wide for his girth, my nipples standing up prominently through my green robe, hard enough to cut ebony as i watched him wrap those wonderful lips around the cock of our Aedra, his gentle voice giving a vibrant moan as he started to suck him off, my khajiit eyes practically two big hearts as i saw my husband pleasuring the horseman, my sharp teeth on display as my mouth hung open in mindless adoration, the drool of my desire dripping on the green ground beneath us as i leaned up to kiss the still uncovered side of his shaft, my husband letting out small wet sounds as he tried to throat the immense cock, his eyes clenching closed as he steadied himself and let the huge length push into his tight swallow, gurgling as he met my lips on the horse shaped shaft, i turned with a quiet gasp as i saw his soft lips sliding all the way down on the huge girth, ducking down a little to watch his apple get forced out with every push of the girth in his face, my paw forcing my fingers inside my wet sex as i looked on the intensely appealing scene at play before me, i groaned and felt my thighs shiver with lust as i shot a glance up at the bullmans panting and snorting face, my fingers sliding inside me at a brisk pace as i saw my loves saliva coating the huge length he was enjoying, my yellow eyes eventually pulled to his heavy balls as the horsecocked avatar grunted and started pumping his thick load deep into my husbands wet throat, i watched as Derkeethus eyes opened and let go of a single tear as he gurgled and started to swallow gush after gush of bull seed, eventually sliding off the thick cock with a loud pop, his belly filled to the brim with hot cum as i listened to my husbands heavy panting, more and more sperm spraying over our faces as we used both our free hands to finish the godly stud standing hard for us.

I panted deeply as i fell backwards into the soft summer grass, blinking the thick cum out of my eyes as i looked up at my husband, his green face covered in our Aedras love as i shuffled close to him, smelling the seed marking his face as i pressed our lips together, our fingers still intertwined, careesing each other inside and out as we caught our breath in the green by the pool.


End file.
